


Midnight

by radioactiveGeek



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactiveGeek/pseuds/radioactiveGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy april</p>
    </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy april

Meet me at midnight  
Shine like the sunlight  
Be the apple of my eye  
Look up at the blue sky  
Let’s go in the forest  
I know it won’t bore us  
We could always count the stars  
I know that we are still have scars  
But you saved me  
And my love for you is as deep as the sea  
You are my love  
My light from above


End file.
